Chasing Forever
by LadyKuchiki4709
Summary: Ryouta did not think even for a second that he would fall for someone so brash, so prideful and most of the time - indifferent, and oh that's not it at all, he is a dude to boot, just like him – a DUDE, the hell?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Unbeta'd, mistakes are all mine. This is Aokise. I am indulging myself calling the characters by their first names.**

 **I have read a lot like my plot, but I just wanted to try my hand writing BL, at least they won't devastate me unlike my hetero OTP**

 **Disclaimer: None of it is mine, just borrowing. No profit made.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"To someone who has lost after trying his best, no words from the winner can console him."

Those were the last words Ryouta heard from Daiki. Upon hearing those words, Ryouta chuckled bitterly on the ground. The model's blond head is down, his legs are throbbing painfully, his breathing still ragged. If one could see his face, they would see so much pain reflecting from those beautiful amber eyes, and that's not because of his aching legs.

 _Ahh, it's no use, Aominecchi's amazing after all_ , he thought. Ryouta felt stupid now for thinking he could stand on equal ground against his idol. He looked up to see Daiki's broad back walking away from him. He chuckled again, this time it's not so bitter anymore for he realized he cannot just stop admiring him. He somehow felt excited that motivation to still play is still burning in him. He guessed this is the higher ups way to reprove him from casually dismissing sports after sports when there's no more worthy opponent to challenge him. This time, he was given someone he couldn't surpass even how hard he tried- to the point that he over exerted himself and feared that he might have hurt his legs without repair. That possibility frightens the blonde more than he can imagine because he could not afford to be injured now. He needed to be equal to Daiki, he needed to beat him. He has to do it, dammit. Because… how else could he stay in contact with him? Let alone engage him in a game if he cannot even pose a challenge to him? This is the only way the blonde know how to reach the power forward's heart – no matter how cheesy that sounded.

Why the blond model so desperate for the tanned teen to acknowledge him, you ask? Well, it might be because Ryouta's feelings toward the navy haired basketball prodigy has past admiration, he had accepted a long time ago that he harbor much deeper feelings than that and he has been berating himself for it. He knew the possibility that his feeling might be requited is non-existent, that it is absolutely - no question ask - inconceivable, it's not even funny how real that statement was.

 _A love with no hope of requital huh, good luck with that Ryouta._

He did not think even for a second that he would fall for someone so brash, so prideful and most of the time - indifferent, and oh that's not it at all, he is a dude to boot, just like him – a DUDE, the hell? And what more, Daiki has been open from the beginning that he likes girls – chicks with big racks to be specific, and Ryouta is DEFINITELY doesn't belong in that category. He knew this all too well but damn him because his heart decided to long for that person and that person alone. So you can't blame Ryouta if he pushed himself beyond limit just to get acknowledged by his beloved. But look at that, he failed.

-X-

Weeks have passed after that painful but exhilarating game, as Ryouta thinks so. The lanky teen is lying on his bed; his right leg is propped up on his two pillows. He was advised to take easy on his legs for a couple of months. He winced at that thought. It had been very hard and painful for him just sitting on the bench while watching his team mates being crushed by Shintaro's team. But he is thankful the damage is not lasting, he could play again in the next inter high, it will be his last chance to beat the Tōō ace. His modeling agency has been receiving more jobs for him lately, his manager even hint him there has been a talk for him appearing in a drama series. If that happens, then it will be even harder for the model to juggle his studies, his job and of course basketball. His priorities are not necessary in that order.

Whether the model realized it or not, at the moment his top priority is basketball, or to be more specific – beating Daiki. He already cut down his jobs; he is also not really focused on his studies if his grades are any indication. The blond teen is determined that the next time he face his former teammate on the court he will make sure Daiki will at least acknowledge him as an equal and hopefully - oh Ryouta's heart is hopeful alright - that maybe he could get a tiny bit closer to him. He could do it because even Tetsuya could do it albeit with the help of another basketball prodigy.

The handsome face grimaced, he did not like that it was not him who pulls down Daiki from his high horse, that he wasn't the one who put a smile back on the ace's face. Nevertheless, much to the model's delight, Daiki has become more approachable, the tanned guy slowly reverted back to his old self – back to where he can again enjoy playing, now with a knowledge that there are others who are stronger than him. He gathers this all from Satsuki. He is thankful that Satsuki keep in contact with him. With that in mind, the blonde drifted off to sleep with a hopeful heart.

-X-

Ryouta stretched his cramped body as soon as his meeting with the drama production management concluded. The meeting lasted for three hours going through the contract and another four hours for contract signing photo shoots and interviews. He had made sure that they have to put his basketball schedule into consideration. His manager has been begging him to prioritize his career but of course-the blonde couldn't do it even if he wants to; because aside from his natural competitiveness, there's also the matter of the heart. The model finds this troublesome and yet...

He guessed that he fell for his old teammate during their Teiko days. Yes, it was admiration at first, because who wouldn't admire the prodigy's basketball? Hell, he did not even play the damn sport in his life and yet he knew the moment he saw the way Daiki got past his opponent and dunk the ball like it was nothing was something that anyone in their age could not just do. Then he got to know him, got to see him happily playing the sport he loves so much, got to see his protective and caring side even if he deny it to moon and back. The blonde chuckled, he still remember the time when his old teammates first brought him to the convenient store to "celebrate" his promotion to first string. Satsuki got hurt that time by a snatcher and even though he was the first to react and ran after the guy, upon seeing Satsuki on the ground the tanned male got past him no problem. That's probably the beginning for the model to notice his old teammate deeper.

Oh believe him he had tried subduing his stubborn and stupid heart as soon as he realized it. He even went as far as to date girls-several different girls, mind you – hoping that maybe his feelings towards his former teammate would disappear, but alas, all efforts turned out fruitless. No one else worked out. It has to be the power forward of the Tōō Gakuen. Ryouta honestly did not remember wanting someone so bad in his entire life.

So he gave in, he continued to ask for one-on-ones that he was often called a masochistic bastard because he never won, he continued to accompany him for popsicles even though he always ended up paying. He tried hard not to enjoy the skin ship and cling back to the tanned teen every time they won as he has a habit of slinging his hands on his shoulders. The blonde mentally pats himself for acting nonchalant about it all even if his heart felt like it wanted to pop out of his chest. He just smiles his mega- watt smile because after all it's the most effective way to hide his feelings… and his pain. And this all just to pacify his heart and be content of what he can get from his unrequited.

The model sighed, "I'm hopeless," he muttered to himself. He bid farewell to his manager, put on his usual disguise – a beanie and a scarf that covers half his face – then sling his bag and started his way home thinking of taking a long bath and catch up on his sleep.

He has just step out of the building when his phone buzzed. 'Ki-chan, if you are free you can drop by the court near Tetsu-kun's place, we are playing.' The model's heart skipped, if Satsuki is there then…

He turned abruptly to the opposite direction to where the court is "I'm really hopeless" he sighed again. His fatigue forgotten. His steps is quick eager to see someone. He wants to see if his Aominecchi has really returned.

And there on the court is his belov.. errr old teammate, intensely facing a match with another basketball prodigy – Kagami Taiga, Tetsuya's new light. Ryouta leaned his lanky form on the iron-gate, his eyes observes the two players fondly. He can tell that Daiki is winning. He watched him pivot to the side then jump to slam the ball through the net. As the tanned teen feet touched the ground, he grins and Ryouta's amber eyes widen in amazement, his heart throbs loudly in his ears, because the grin plastered in his unrequited face is so genuine, it's pure joy. Ryouta feast his eyes more until molten gold met navy blue.

"Oi Kise, are you just gonna stand there? Bring your pretty ass here!" Daiki shouted familiarly, like the incident from the last game he faced the blonde did not happen.

The blonde chuckled at that and couldn't help but smile as well, his happiness shows in his face. He walked towards Tetsuya and Satsuki who were sitting on a bench, "Kurokocchi! Momocchi, it's nice to see you both" he greeted jovially, genuinely.

"Hello Kise-kun" said the teal haired boy.

"Ki-chan, I'm glad you came. We have not seen you since the winter cup" Satsuki greeted back.

"Gome! I've been busy." the blond said while he sat down next to the Seirin shadow and remove his beanie and shawl. Then he face the two aces on the court and said "Gome, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, I can't play with this shoes." It was true, Ryouta is wearing a semi-formal clothes with a leather shoes as required for his career meeting earlier.

The two aces decided to take a break and walk towards them. Satsuki hands Daiki his water bottle while Taiga rummages in his bag for his.

"So what have you been up to?" Ask the Tōō ace, eyes on the blonde, water bottle hovers on his mouth.

"Yeah, Ki-chan, why are you dressed like that?" Prodded Satsuki.

"Ah, I just signed a contract to appear in a drama series and they have to take pictures, you know for publicity." Ryouta responded without looking at Daiki.

"Wow, that's big, Ki-chan! But are you sure you could fit all that in your schedule?" gush Satsuki.

Tetsuya's eye bore at the Kaijo's ace "You lost weight, Kise-kun."

The model just wave off their concern saying "I'll be fine, don't worry about it."

"Don't overdo things, dumbass. I'm getting bored beating Kagami, he need back up." Said the tanned male beside Satsuki, face on the court.

"Oi!" The red-haired Seirin ace protested.

Ryouta smiled inwardly, there's the caring side he missed, albeit shown in a round-about way.

After catching up some more "It's getting late, we are going to Maji burger, do you guys want to come?" said the teal haired boy.

"Yeah" Satsuki agreed as Daiki nods.

"Ah, I think I'm gonna go home." The model said while wearing his beanie and wrapping his scarf high to cover his face again. His tired body reminding him of the much needed rest.

Tetsuya along with his new light and Satsuki started heading out. The blonde turned to follow but a voice behind him stopped his step. "Kise, how's your.. leg?"

Ryouta's heart leapt, he turned to face his friend and saw that he was looking at anywhere but him, a hand on his neck, indication that he is uneasy. The model smiled and put him to ease "It doesn't hurt now, Aominecchi. It's all good." The tanned boy nod.

Both aces of respective team walked out the court and went on opposite direction. Both felt lighter.

Little did they know something is going to happen that will change their life drastically.

Little did the blonde model know his time chasing his unrequited is running out, that he will lost him before he even has the chance.

* * *

 **A/N: Worth continuing?**

 **If you would please drop a review, it would surely motivate me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Unbeta'd, mistakes are all mine, English not first language. This is Aokise. I am indulging myself calling the characters by their first names .**

 **Disclaimer: None of it is mine, just borrowing. No profit made.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Time went by and inter high tournament is commencing soon. Ryouta has been so excited to face off with his friends and old teammates again, and of course we don't have to mention who he is looking forward to play against the most. He had had chances playing practice games with his former teammates including their tag along friends after that time Satsuki texted him. He even played one-on-one with his unrequited several times. Those are very precious memories of the blonde, he relishes the feeling every time. He may even go as far as to think that they had become closer. Of course, the tanned ace is still oblivious to the blonde's feelings, still clueless that Ryouta's heart clenched painfully every time Daiki mentions about girls or his preferences - that he is the cause of the model's sorrow and happiness at the same time. Talk about bittersweet memories.

 _I am in love with a man who would never look at me the way I look at him, but I am fine with it as long as I can stay by his side – just a little bit will do._

Another week past and it is time for opening ceremony to start the tournament. All team and members are present. They were all lined up. Ryouta's amber eyes scan the crowd and his face glowed when he sees the familiar faces. He couldn't wait to play against them again. His body is tingling in anticipation. The blonde thinks he is better than last time. He is giving everything he's got if he hasn't done that yet.

Everyone is excitedly chatting with their teammates which made the hall lively. Ryouta too is talking animatedly to his captain when he felt the hall gradually became silent, he could now only hear murmuring here and there. Then all faces turned to the front and saw several uniformed military officials walks in.

"Holy crap, are they gonna recruit some of us?" Ryouta heard someone say. Now he remembers what he has been seeing in the news lately. It was about countries fighting each other for territories, countries being attacked by terrorist, a certain country mass producing weapons that could wipe out an entire city in one hit and recently, one of their test flew over Japan's territory that alarmed the whole nation, etc. Just a few days ago, their Prime Minister has announced that a counter measure is also being prepared, and that all male at the age of seventeen up are now mandatory to attend the military training and because of the situation they have added high school students to be trained for not less than two years. High School students will be chosen randomly. Now Ryouta agrees with that statement. Yes it looks like it.

The blonde's golden eyes follows a man who walks in the front with a microphone, and he could tell even from afar that this person exude strength and authority. Ryouta guessed he has the highest rank among the group. The man tested the mic and started talking.

Ryouta and that random teen couldn't have been more wrong. He listen more as the officer tell them they are needed to protect their country and that a war could erupt anytime and so on. He guessed the situation might have gone worst for the government to action this fast and have retorted in recruiting high school students.

The blonde might have been feeling fine at the start because he thinks there are too many of them there for him or his friends to be chosen, besides they were only second year high school. But as the officer reads the chosen names Ryouta's pale face became even more paler. Because among the hundred names mentioned, some names made his heart started to beat faster and faster..

Midorima Shintaro

Kagami Taiga

Akashi Seijurou

Kasamatsu Yukio

The last one made the blonde's heart stopped beating altogether.

Aomine Daiki

The officer concluded his speech by telling the selected teenagers that they have to report in his office in one week time and that the list of names will be sent to their schools so that those who were not present in the stadium will be informed.

Everyone is stunned. Some faces are grimacing, some are crying openly including Satsuki and the Seirin coach. Ryouta tried his hardest to regain composure as he looks around. The excitement everyone felt before the announcement is gone, replaced with forlorn faces, especially those team that lost their aces. That's right, three members of the Generation of Miracles were selected, all very important to their teams. Daiki is one of them. Ryouta felt his chest constrict. His beloved needs to be in the service for two years with the possibility that he will be deployed to war. The blonde himself feels like crying. And cry he did as he looks at his senpai. His senpai's head is down and unmoving.

"Senpai" the blond called weakly, tears is cascading down his face. He went and hugged the smaller teen. For the first time Ryouta did not receive a kick for his action, his senpai allowed his skinship. "Shouldn't you be with your other friends? Three of them were chosen." His captain said in a small voice.

"Four," he corrected, "Kagamicchi's my friend too." Responded the blonde as his eyes searched for these four.

Taiga is slumped on the floor, with Tetsuya standing beside him, the usual blank face now replaced with worry and something more, all of their team members gathered around them.

Green head is spotted not far from the blonde, pushing his glasses up. He still look composed, the blonde chuckled sadly, leave it to the sharp shooter to be calm at times like this. But his lack of emotion compensated by his hawk eyed team mate, Kazunari is not unlike him – crying his eyes out.

Ryouta's former captain is nowhere to be found. He is guessing the Rakuzan ace is already working his connection to find a way out of this. The blonde hope it works so at least he could still have a decent team to play with aside from Atsushi's team, that is.. if he will play at all.

Lastly, amber eyes fall on the blue haired Tōō ace, he was also slumped on the floor, his hands both on top of each knees, usual scowl on. Satsuki is still crying beside him. The tanned teen is looking at nowhere. Then he turned to Satsuki and awkwardly pats her head once. The model smiled sadly at that.

 _What am I gonna do now without you, Aominecchi._

After that, the program was resumed and ended in a low spirit. The blonde guessed that with the many names mentioned, all the teams are affected. Kaijo is lucky that only his senpai were chosen from their basketball team.

Everyone went home.

-X-

Ryouta was restless after that day, he has been worrying for his friends and aside from that, he has been trying to decide whether to finally confess to his unrequited or just keep it to himself and just hope that maybe his feelings will miraculously disappear along with the tanned teen as he departs for this new chapter of his life. The model is ashamed of himself actually for he is thinking of his freaking feelings while his friends is preparing a battle that for the first time in their lives they don't know if they're going to win.

 _You are being selfish, Ryouta. Stop it._

Ryouta woke up feeling tired on the fourth day after that announcement, he has been dreading the day to end as it will just remind him of the remaining days Daiki and his friends are still within reach. _Only three more days to go,_ the blond thought. He sighed deeply. He still hasn't decided, and it has been bothering him ever since. Too many questions are running in his head.

 _Will he be disgusted if I confess? So much that he will not treat me as a friend anymore?_

 _Maybe he'll give me a chance? Maybe his indifference could be an advantage?_

 _If I will not confess, what if I will not have a chance anymore? Will I be okay with that?_

 _What if he finds someone he loves there? But that's unlikely, because he will be busy training or worst engage in a war. But he's guy, he has needs too.._

Argghhh… Ryouta's blonde head felt like exploding.

 _What to do? What to do?..._

 _I'll think about it tonight_ , the blonde thought, ignoring the pain in his chest and the twisting of his gut. He got up from his bed and started getting ready to school. The blonde is really feeling tired nowadays and he claims it to the drama series he is shooting almost every day after school and not to the fact that his heart has been weighting him down a lot.

Later that day, the blond model was heading to the shooting place when he remembers his conversation with Satsuki on the phone. The former Teiko manager called him to tell him that she is organizing a farewell party for their friends and if she could, please, please use his place as the venue. Ryouta agreed as he was the only one who has a place on his own. His former captain is sure can arrange for some place but Satsuki thinks it should be in a place where everyone feels at ease. Satsuki told him it will be tomorrow night and she will come early to help with the foods and drinks.

Ryouta's heart rattled in his chest again, his unrequited will be there and it might be the last time he will see him. Time is off the essence, he realized.

So, the fateful night arrived and all the blonde's friends are now huddled in his living room including Shintaro's partner – Kazunari who insisted to come along, even the Kaijo captain came. The mood started out lively, to the blonde's and Satsuki's relief.

Everyone settled themselves. Food and drinks were in a big table, of course with varieties of snack for their purple haired giant friend. Ryouta also managed to buy some alcoholic drinks saying that they were getting matured prematurely anyway, what with some of them going to war and what not.

Ryouta was watching all his friends fondly when his former captain demanded his attention. "Ryouta, I approve of your apartment, it's a prime location and the security is well placed."

The blond beamed. "Arigato, Akashicchi, although this was arranged by my manager, said the location is close to the agency and my school." But the smile slowly faded and his face turned melancholy as he eyed his former captain. The fact that he was here with them meant that his connection has failed him for the first time. Ryouta had the urge to hug his friend for still looking out for him despite his situation but he knew the red haired teen won't appreciate it.

"How's your work doing? And school?" Sharp red eyes still focus on the blonde who is squirming a little now with the questioning.

"I'm doing less modeling now because of the drama series, and my manager told me that my career might focus on acting in the near future depending on the acceptance of viewers on my first drama role." The blonde said excitedly, trying hard to quench the forming ache in his gut.

The pinkette manager of Tōō Gakuen who has been listening put on her cent "I'm sure it will be fine, it's Ki-chan we're talking about."

"Momocchi, you flatter me too much." The model grin but didn't reach his eyes.

"And your school, Ryouta?" The red haired Rakuzan captain asked again with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Ahh, Akashicchi, everything is fine, don't worry, I'm maintaining my grades. I'm also attending basketball practice every time I can so.. Aurghhh senpai!" The blonde wail as he nurse his throbbing side looking at his glowering captain who is now a little tipsy.

"What do you mean attending when you can? You have to attend all the practices, we have a game in two weeks, you idiot!" His captain hollered, forgetting he is leaving for military service in two days.

The model can no longer suppress the ache in his heart, along with the twisting of his gut. His feelings on this whole thing came in full force. "Yeah, and you won't be there, Senpai, and Akashicchi, and Midorimacchi and Kagamicchi and.." the blonde's swallowed "… Aominecchi." He finished in a small voice, but it was as good as shouted it because the whole apartment has become eerily silent, faces became serious instantly. Leave it to the blonde to open the proverbial can of worm.

"Idiot, it's not like we are not coming back." The green eyed Shutoko ace muttered. Beside him, Kazunari's laughing face is now nowhere to be found, it is now focus on the glass he is holding, eyes downcast.

Atsushi ceased his munching and look to the side, bored face is still in place.

"At least, you only have to beat Murasakibara and Tetsu here then you'll be the champion." The tanned Tōō ace said from opposite the blonde, his lanky body sprawled on the single sofa, head facing the ceiling, his drinks also clutched in his hand.

"It's not the same Aominecchi. You know the most I wanted to beat is you." Ryouta said determinedly. Both the blonde's cheeks are now also tinge with pink assumingly due to alcohol. He thinks, with his state of mind, he wouldn't be surprised if he blurt something he shouldn't be saying.

"I understand Kise-kun's feeling." Surprisingly, the teal haired shadow of Seirin added.

"Then you just have to wait for us then. Let's continue this when we come back, make sure to enroll yourself to college." The former captain concluded, still looking sober.

"Or I can volunteer to come with you." The blonde model said without realizing what he just uttered.

"No!" Kaijo Captain shouted.

"Eh? We can do that?" Atsushi asked. His face for the first time is excited and hopeful.

"The hell?" said the Tōō ace, finally sitting properly on the sofa, dark blue eyes bore incredulously on the blonde.

"Tsh!" reacted by the Shutoko three pointers.

"Ki-chan!" "Mukkun!" Former Teiko manager, scolding voice.

"…" Seirin Shadow, former Teiko captain, hawk eyed guard and red-haired Seirin ace. All set of eyes incredulously set on the blond.

"Kise-kun, please don't say dumb things." Tetsuya said when recovered. Also looking sober.

"You are such a blondie." Taiga muttered. Face already close to the color of his hair.

"Hey what's my hair color got to do with it? And Kurokocchi, it's not dumb, if we stay behind and continue playing basketball then we will sure beat them when they come back, there's no challenge anymore." The blonde whine. At the back of his head, he was also surprised with what he uttered. It's probably his heart talking, wanting to be always near his unrequited.

Teal and pink colored eyes scrutinize the blond. Both came to an understanding. Ryouta realized that and sat down, head down.

"That.. made sense." Tetsuya said, understandingly. Eyes still set on the blonde.

"Not you too!" His new light shouted.

"I just said it made sense, I didn't say I want to volunteer as I think I'm not really qualified to be a soldier." Tetsuya clarified.

"Ryouta, you are not volunteering, nor you Atsushi. Focus on your studies and continue your basketball." Seijuro concluded.

"Yeah, Ki-chan, amongst us, you have the more to lose. You have responsibilities to your fans." Satsuki added. The model turning actor nod, defeated.

So the night continued in a lighter mood. Until everyone got considerably drunk and started bidding their farewells. The blonde made sure to convey his overly affectionate nature to his friends. None of them rejected his hugs, even Shintaro who reluctantly patted the blonde's back.

Everyone left except Daiki. Daiki asked to stay the night. As Ryouta closes the door and went back to the living room, his amber eyes fall on the tanned teen lying on his sofa, clearly drunk. Ryouta ran his finger on his blond hair, heart beating fast.

He slowly approached his friend, he crouched on the floor and poke his friend on the shoulder "Aominecchi, you can sleep on the guest room. Come on, get up. I will bring you water." He said softly.

Daiki's blue eyes open a little and shifted to face the blonde. "Your face is too close, idiot." His hand raised and pushes the face away, gently. "The hell, your face feels like a girl." Daiki drawled and run his thumb on the blonde's cheek then pinched it for added effect.

"I'm not a girl, Aominecchi." Ryouta tried to pout with a stretched cheek, secretly relishing the feeling of Daiki's hand on his face.

The blue haired teen's eyes then landed on Ryouta's legs, he moved his hand from the blonde's face- much to Ryouta's disappointment, and stroke a leg which caused the blonde to squeak so un-manly and abruptly stand. He tried to step back but Daiki's hand gripped his leg. "Even your leg feels like a girl. Did you have to shave it?"

"Aominecchi, let go. I need to shave them for my modeling work." The blonde said, face fully red now and heart thumping hard in his chest. He isn't prepared for this, dammit.

Daiki released Ryouta's leg and sat down. "Alright, let's go to your room."

"Eh? Not my room, Aominecchi. I have guest room. Come'n, I'll walk you there." The blonde said while tugging the tanned male to stand. Daiki stand but swayed a little so Ryouta instinctively wraps his arm around Daiki's shoulder and started guiding him towards the room.

Ryouta dump the lanky teen on the bed and heaved. He had almost carried his unrequited as Daiki was half asleep walking. Daiki shifted to make himself comfortable.

Ryouta lingers there, he couldn't get his feet to move. His eyes stuck on his sleeping unrequited. Then finally his feet moves but not to walk away from the tanned teen but towards him. He crouched on the bed where Daiki's face directly.

A pale hand rose and poke the tanned teen's face "Hey, Aominecchi?" The model said softly, he waited for response. None. He sighed and rested his chin on the bed, eyes still on the teen's face.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself, that you'll be careful, please don't be brash, Aominecchi." Ryouta continued in a soft voice. After a moment, he chuckled. "Of course, you'll be your audacious self. What am I saying?... Just please come back safe and whole, all of you."

As he gazes at his unrequited, the model's self-control unconsciously slipped, he rose a little and pressed his lips on Daiki while the tanned teen is asleep, or so Ryouta thought. Because when he was about to retract his lips he found he couldn't for there is suddenly a hand on the back of his head keeping it there.

A deafening alarm sets off in the blonde's head. His eyes widen and fear crept in his chest. Oh no? Has he been found out? Is he about to lose Daiki? His heart settled a little when he saw that Daiki's eyes are still closed. The model tried to extricate himself again before it's too late but Daiki's lips started to move.

Daiki is kissing the model back.

Ryouta doesn't know what to do, his mind blanked out his body froze…that is until Daiki started to part his lips with his tongue. Ryouta gasp and Daiki took the opportunity and delve in to explore the blonde's mouth. Ryouta will blame it to alcohol later because - forgive him, he couldn't think straight anymore. He gave in to the desire he has bottled up for so many years. He responded to Daiki's kisses with so much intensity and longing that he didn't realize he was already on top of the blue haired ace. His unrequited kisses are intoxicating, its mind blowing that the blonde sure to imprint it to his memories.

The blonde could hear the loud thumping of his heart that it feels like its gonna pop out anytime soon. They continued kissing each other with the blonde pouring his heart out, hoping to reach his unrequited's heart. That is until Daiki's hands started to go down the blonde's chest, and Ryouta's closed eyes opened wide in an instant. The alarm in his mind came back in full force, much much louder than before.

Daiki had said earlier that Ryouta feels like a girl, what if he thinks he is kissing a girl? What if Daiki finds out he has been making out with a boy, and not just a boy but a friend he trusted? Ryouta's blood run cold. He couldn't bear the thought of Daiki hating him. He extracted himself from his unrequited's grip and jumped out of the bed like it was set on fire. He breathed heavily, his back on the bed and waited for the worst to come. His heart still throbbing from his chest.

After a few seconds without any signs of movement from the bed, Ryouta took a deep breath and bravely turned. He doesn't know whether he is relieved or disappointed seeing Daiki fast asleep. So he has been making out with an unconscious Daiki all along. Dammit, even asleep the basketball prodigy's instinct is still active.

Ryouta finally allowed himself to think that it's for the best, that he has not been found out. This actually answers his turmoil for the past few days.

To let Daiki go without burdening of his feelings. Maybe, when he comes back, he might grow a backbone and finally confess. If that will ever happen. Ryouta sighed deeply, he feast his eyes to the sleeping ace for the last time and retreated to his room.

The next day, Ryouta woke up early to prepare breakfast for two, then went to wake his friend.

At the table, Ryouta catches Daiki looking at him longer than necessary. His heart skipped every time. Does Daiki remember last night? But to the blonde's utter relief, Daiki did not say anything.

Daiki is putting on his shoes while Ryouta leaned on the wall watching Daiki.

"Ja, Kise." Daiki said waving his hand then turned towards to door. Ryouta's heart started to race again. "Aa, Aominecchi, do your best." The blonde smile again. His body itches to lunge himself towards the tanned ace but he controlled himself.

That is until Daiki reaches his hand for the door knob "Aominecchi!" The blonde called. Daiki turned in time to accommodate Ryouta's body who hugged him tightly.

"Oi, Kise." Drawled Daiki to his clinging friend. "Shush, Aominecchi, I did this to everyone yesterday, you are no exemption." Ryouta excused himself, still relishing the feeling of hugging his unrequited.

"Tch!" Ryouta heard his friend but to his utter surprise, he felt one hand on his back hugging him back. Ryouta smiled genuinely and tighten his hold but remembered he is indulging himself far too long, so he reluctantly released the blue haired boy who was facing the side.

"Be careful there, Aominecchi." Ryouta finally said, actor smile in place.

Daiki gave Ryouta that look again, like he wants to ask something, but "Aa. Ja, Kise." Daiki said and turned missing to see how the blonde's face transform from smiling to almost crying.

-X-

* * *

 **A/N. First off, I don't know if Japan also has a compulsory military service for all male, I know Korea has. As some of you might have guessed, I got the idea of writing this plot from the news I read a couple of months ago of N. Korea testing their nuclear weapon that passed through Japan Territory and that US has deployed troops to Japan to strengthen defences. So I just thought I will use these scenarios to separate my favorite miracles. Don't worry I'm not gonna delve too much into it.**

 **I know I bore you with my first chapter, I hope this one is a little interesting that you would at least try to leave a review? Pretty please?**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Unbeta'd, mistakes are all mine, English not first language. This is Aokise. I am indulging myself calling the characters by their first names .

Disclaimer: None of it is mine, just borrowing. No profit made.

* * *

Chapter 3

Over a year has passed and Ryouta's life has been nothing but focused on two things going on in his life – studies and his career. Aside from his career he has been studying for his college entrance exam which is scheduled in three months time. The blonde almost doesn't have time for anything else as aside from his studies, the blonde's career has skyrocketed after appearing in that first drama series, after that he got signed up for another drama then different endorsement and to his utter surprise his singing skills was also discovered hence he became one of the most popular idol in his generation.

"Cut!" The director shouted. The young actor heaved a sigh and accepted the towel handed to him by one of the set assistant. "Good Job, Ryouta. Though I am expecting more from you for the next scene, it is going to be intense." The director said as the blonde approach his assigned seat.

The blonde actor heaved another sigh. He has been feeling drained, like everything's is turning dull. Oh, don't get him wrong he love his job, competition is always there. But he is feeling less motivated lately. His mind went to someone he always tried to avoid thinking. Alas. It's too late. He wondered what he is doing at the moment. Is he doing a drill or just lounging or at somewhere with someone? That last part made his heart constrict and he felt annoyed with his heart again. It's been a long time and his feeling has not changed one bit, dammit!

Then his mind whirled to that one night he got a taste of his beloved, of course without the other's consent or conscious consent to be exact. Daiki is experienced, that Ryouta is sure, with the way Daiki's tongue explored his cavern and sucked his tongue and nipped his lips. Ryouta unconsciously touches his lips, he could still feel those lips on his, he could still remember so clearly his unrequited's taste. He felt his body starting to feel hot, so he started to think of something else. Luckily, the director called for the next scene which happens to be an intimate scene. Ryouta headed to the set.

Ryouta gazes at those dark blue orbs that are looking at him challengingly, that cocky smirk plastered on that handsome tanned face. Ryouta's heart is beating so loud it's deafening. He slowly reached out his hand and cupped that smirking face, then Ryouta slowly leaned down, slowly closes his eyes and kissed those tempting lips of his unrequited – eager to taste him again, his other hand wrapped around a slim waist. Ryouta felt those lips open and accepted his kisses. He didn't waste any second and claim the mouth, and deepen the kiss passionately. When air became an issue he released those lips and whispered softly "Aominecchi.."

"Cut! Good job, Ryouta." The director called. The blonde opened his eyes abruptly and was crashed down to earth once more. Shit, what the hell did he just do? Did he just imagined he was kissing Daiki? He looked up to see his co-star flushed and beet red, red lips swollen and looked totally ravished.

"Er, gome, Yuki-chan, I think I got carried away." He apologized, praying hard the actress didn't hear him called out a name.

"Ah, it's okay, Kise-kun, it's because the director asked you to do it." Replied the actress who is still flushed.

Ryouta nodded and swore inwardly.

-X-

As the blond actor walked towards the car waiting for him, his mind drifted to the blue haired teen again. It has been almost three months since he heard any news concerning his friends. Three months after his friends left for military service, Kise received a call from Satsuki and told him that their friends are only allowed to contact their family every three months and that they are not allowed any communication device. So he only gets to know of his friends' well being every three months thru Satsuki.

So Ryouta is eagerly awaiting a call from her any day now.

A week has past and he still didn't get to hear anything from Satsuki. Oh they talked alright but Satsuki didn't mention their friends in the military at all- not that Ryouta needs to ask because Satsuki has never failed to inform him if there's any news of their friends before. So the blonde concluded that none of them have called their families yet.

The next day at the set, Ryouta once again feeling tired and only his acting prowess made him do his work flawlessly.

"Alright, we'll have a short break." The director shouted. Ryouta - grateful for the break went to his assigned room and intends to take a nap. He was about to do that when he heard his phone buzzed. He answered it with a tired voice without looking "Hello."

" _Oi Kise! …..are you sick?"_

Ryouta's eyes widens. "Aominecchi?"

" _Aa. I couldn't contact my family and Satsuki, I have nothing to do and this call is free so…."_

Routa couldn't decide whether to be happy or sad that Daiki's family and Sastuki weren't available to pick up his call. One thing the blonde is sure is that he is happy that he was the third choice or maybe not but who cares, he get to talk to Daiki.

"Aominecchi, how are you? How are the rest? Are you coming home yet?"

" _You did not answer my question, idiot. Are you sick? You sound tired_." Daiki drawled on the other line.

The blonde's heart flutter at the concern "Ah, no, I'm not sick Aominecchi, just a little tired from shooting."

" _That's right. Silly of me to ask, Mr. Superstar_." Teased the other.

"Stop teasing Aominecchi. Tell me how you are, are you guys alright?" Kise is now standing, his mind and body fully alert.

" _Yeah, yeah. We are alright. The gang wants me to tell you they appreciate you sending us things. Akashi, Midorima and your captain said thanks for the books and sport magazines, they like it. Stupid Kagami asked if you could send burger next time. And, uh, thanks for sending me those magazines too_."

The blonde chuckled "It's alright Aominecchi, most of the food supplies and magazines are from my monthly supply from sponsors, I've got plenty more of cup noodles and snacks at my apartment, I will send it. Do you want anything in particular? Have you run out of any medicine?"

" _Nah, we still have enough stocks. Listen, Kise, could you tell my parents and Satsuki I might not be able to call again in three months?_ "

The serious voice of his unrequited alarmed the blonde. His gut is starting to twist in his stomach.

"Why is that Aominecchi?"

" _The situation is getting intense, for the past months we've been doing nothing but training vigorously. Half our team has left the camp, Midorima and Akashi are among them_."

"What? They are at war now?" Ryouta's chest is clenching so hard.

" _Not at war, they just left the camp and went to join the other forces ready to be deployed, It won't be long before we are deployed too_."

"Aominecchi…"

" _Oi, don't' forget to tell them_."

"Aa." The blond didn't realize he is answering mechanically.

" _Ja, Kise, time is almost up. Don't tire yourself up. We can watch TV here too sometimes you know, your face is always popping up, it's annoying_."

The blonde rushed. "Aominecchi, please be careful, all of you. Please come back home safe." Ryouta knows he had said the exact same words before but Daiki had been asleep that time.

" _Aa. Ja, Kise_."

The line went dead and Ryouta slumped in his chair again, if he felt tired earlier – he now felt even tired and sick in his stomach.

* * *

-X-

A/N: If you get to this part then Thank you for reading it. I know my story is boring huh.. I didn't get any review… but well.. I hope there are still some who likes reading it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As usual, please forgive the grammar mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Wakana Nobu is a distinguished host and presenter. He prided himself as a highly professional with his job.. or that's what he thought until he came face to face with this young man. With all the long years he has been in the showbiz industry, this was the only time he could really tell that he ever find himself speechless, or to be exact - he was stars truck. Of course he has seen this handsome, golden eyed young man around, showbiz is a small world anyway, has seen his dramas, movies and even went to some of his concerts but never seen him this up close. Now he could empathize with the audience who are totally captivated by this smiling actor who he has just welcomed.

Ahh Nobu-san hoped he was a girl, a girl that could match this beautiful creature in-front of him, but he guessed that girl hasn't been found or born yet because to his knowledge, this young man has never been into a serious relationship, he might have been seen with different girls before but none of the girls have stayed long with the actor.

Even the actress next to him couldn't even compare to his beauty and she was called the prettiest of her generation.

Hhhmmm could it be that he bats for the other team too? Nobu-san's heart felt hopeful for an instant but gone the next.

Ahhh, I should really stop this craziness, there is no way he would ever look my way.

And Nobu-san could not have been more right… unless of course he is a basketball prodigy, possesses a dark blue hair and matching scorching blue eyes, with a cocky smirk and nonchalant attitude and your name is Aomine Daiki. Not that Nobu-san needs to know.

So the host collected himself and does his job.

"Kise-kun, please tell us more about your upcoming movie."

Kise directed his smile to Nubo-san and started charming everyone.

"Last question, I have to ask this because people want to know especially the ladies. Are you and Eri-chan here by any chance moving towards more than friends? Because you have been seen together several times and they said you are cozy together?"

The actress smiled and surreptitiously inched closer to the actor as she pats Ryouta's leg.

Ryouta looked at her and gave her a tender smile "Eri-chan and I are just friends."

"For now?" The host followed.

It was the actress who answered with a giggle "Yes, for now."

The audience squealed again and Ryouta turned his head to the audience. As he watches them, his eyes got fixed to a person at the very back of the studio. The tall figure is leaning on the wall with his hands crossed, his right leg slightly bent and Ryouta thought the guy was smirking or maybe it was just his imagination…. Or not?

Ryouta's heart skipped. He momentarily forgot that he was in-front of a hundred people on a live telecast. He stayed his gaze on that one person.

How long has it been since his unrequited left for military service? Ah it's been almost three years.

And it has been more than a year since he spoke to him on the phone telling him that he might be deployed to war soon. After that Ryouta has been always on the edge, ceremoniously watching news and contacting Satsuki regularly. After five months he got to hear news in the form of his green haired friend being sent to the hospital and was in the emergency ward. So, Ryouta wished he didn't hear anything. He would have preferred not hearing anything because as they say, no news is good news.

After Shintaro recovered with a still weeping Kazunari beside him, Ryouta, Tetsuya, Atsushi and Satsuki got to hear more news of their friends. That their other friends were still at the midst of the war and that he had no idea how they're faring now. That news unsettled Ryouta's heart ever further.

It only settled a little when he finally received a call from Satsuki three months ago that all of their friends are okay and that the situation has subsided, although they are still not free to come home.

Now that the blonde think of it, he couldn't imagine how he has been doing his job all along. He just knew his acting is now impeccable or has it become his true self? Because he couldn't tell anymore which of his acts is genuine or not.

"Do you agree to that, Kise-kun?"

Ryouta startled a little and remembered where he was at the moment. He turned his attention to the host again and put up his charade, he smiled "Time can only tell."

"Ahh, that's what you said when you and Yuki-chan were interviewed before. I hope with Eri-chan things will develop into a better one." Nobu-san said.

Ryouta smiled then shrugged. He turned to the studio again and squints his eyes at the figure still leaning on the wall, he could not see clearly due to the lighting of the studio but he is now sure that guy has short hair, wearing a dark jacket and dark shirt. It seems the guy knew Ryouta was looking at him because he raised his hand in greeting.

And that is all it takes for the actor's heart to begin trashing in his chest as if it just got recovered from being idle for a long time. His eyes widen and for once the perpetual smile plastered in that handsome face started to shift to one that blinded everyone in the studio.

The host after recovering asked him a question again and Ryouta has to remind himself that he was still working. When the time the director signaled for break, he searched his eyes again for that tall form in the wall but his chest started to constrict for his eyes couldn't find him. There was no one there anymore.

 _Was it all just my imagination after all?_

No, he had been sure it was his friend leaning on that wall. He could feel it in his heart, so he abruptly stand and run out of the studio with his co star calling out to him.

Ryouta searched the corridors, all corners of the studio even bathrooms but he didn't find anyone resembling his unrequited. He sighed deeply. His heart aching madly.

He went back to retrieve his things, put on his disguise and went out the building. Ryouta felt like walking so he told his manager he's going home by himself.

He was still recalling the image earlier at the studio when a voice called out to him. He stopped abruptly and a genuine smile appeared again. This time he was sure he wasn't imagining or hallucinating, he was sure who the voice came from. He turned his head and there on the lamp post is his unrequited, smirking at him.

Ryouta willed all his might not to run and hug his friend, though his hands are twitching madly like it wants to reach out, so Ryouta stuffed them in his jacket pockets to be safe.

"Aominecchi!"

Ryouta couldn't contain his heart. How he long to call out that name again. Now that they are under the sun, he could clearly see that his friend has become taller, almost a head taller than him, this annoyed the blonde a little.

But his heart starts to thump loudly as he looks more at his unrequited's more angular face, masculine body, broader shoulder, darker skin.

 _You have grown a lot in all aspect_ _haven't_ _you, Aominecchi? I am even more convince now that only a miracle could ever make you look at me the way I look at you._

"Yo."

"You are here! How long have you been back? Wait, are you okay? Are you hurt? Please tell me the others are back as well. Are they okay? Are you back for good? What...hmmp"

Other questions were muffled by Daiki's hand on his mouth. "Shusshh, you are starting to attract attention, put up your hood, idiot." As Daiki said this, he was already putting up the hood to cover his friend's blond hair.

Ryouta stayed still, heart is thumping so loudly he is afraid his friend might hear it. He relished the moment.

Ryouta calmed himself "Are you here to see me, Aominecchi? Come on, let's go, my apartment is near bye."

After only a few minutes of walking, the two friends reached Ryouta's apartment.

"You sure live a luxury life, Kise, you live in a freaking hotel." Daiki commented as he looks around.

"Hhmm? Well, I had to leave the old one since it became difficult when I started college. My manager found this, and I like it so I bought it." Ryouta answered as he fished out two cans of beer.

"Your job must pay nice." Daiki droned as he scroll channels in Ryouta's 65 inch TV.

"So, tell me how long have you been back?" Ryouta settled himself next to his unrequited.

Daiki told him they were release two weeks ago, all of them are now back and that everyone is fine. He told the blonde brief stories of their adventure, as he calls it.

"So, how did you know I was in that studio and how did you even get there?" Ryouta asked.

"Satsuki called your manager and he told us where you were."

Ryouta's heart begins to race again.

 _Why does he want to see me?_ So he voiced his thought "Ah, so do you need anything from me, Aominecchi? Do you need a place to stay?"

"Satsuki already found me an apartment, I moved there last week. But yeah, I need your help on something. You see, before they released us, we were given choices. One, if we want to continue in the military with salary and all. Two, we can continue going to school with half scholarship. I decided to take the second option but I have to pass the high school equivalency test so I can go straight to college."

Ryouta got confused. "I think it's great that you are continuing your education, but where do you need me in that plan? Do you need help with the financing?"

"Nah, I've got that covered. The government gave us compensation. Since the exam for the equivalency test is in a month and the University Exam is in two months, Satsuki enrolled me in a cram school and she demanded to see me study whenever she's free."

"I still couldn't see what you need me for. Do you want me to tutor you too?" Ryouta grinned.

"Ha, as if. We both know your brain is not far off from mine." Daiki bonk the can of beer at Ryouta's head

Ryouta laugh "So then, tell me what I can do for you."

"I need to use your pretty face." Drawled Daiki.

"Huh?"

Daiki heaved an irritated sigh. "Apparently, Satsuki thinks I will not reached the passing grade of T University, hence I will not get accepted. That's where you will come. Satsuki thinks your stupid face could convince the University to accept me even with a failing grade. That woman doesn't trust me at all"

"Umm, so you want to study in the same university? You do know it's T University, right. Only the smart people or highly talented people got accepted there." The blonde now understands Satsuki's concern.

Daiki scowled "What? You think I'm not smart enough? Besides you got accepted there, didn't' you? Or did you have to use your face? "

"Nope, I got accepted there without them knowing it was me. I got a high score in the exam." Ryouta grinned. It was true. He studied hard to get to that University because it has good reputation and they allow student who couldn't attend regular classes to hire a private professor and study at their own time, also they offer the course Ryouta is taking. He only goes to the University for Exams or if he is required to personally attend classes.

Daiki looked at his friend with a hint of admiration. He has heard from Satsuki, alright, that getting into that University will be very difficult. Daiki wonder how hard his friend studied considering his chosen job."I only like that school because they have a strong team. I'd like to play again."

"Ryouta's face lighted. "That's great Aominecchi. I watched them play once and they will sure give you a challenge. I'd love to see you play again."

Daiki looked sideways at his actor friend and asked what has been plaguing his mind "Why aren't you playing anymore, Kise? Why didn't you join them?"

"At Kaijo, I played for another season and gave Kaijo the championship, after that it became very difficult to juggle everything, so I stopped. Besides, as I said before you guys left, it wasn't that fun to play anymore."

Daiki grinned "Well, we are back, want to play?"

So, in the private sports area of his place, the popular actor finds himself on the court, sweating madly, heart racing so fast he could hardly breathe but face determined. He couldn't remember how long it has been since he felt so alive, excitement is running in every fiber of his being. His unrequited is not unlike him, only his breathing is not as labored as his. Talk about stamina differences.

Of course the blonde is losing. He has not been challenged this hard in years and yet he couldn't be any happier at this moment. Facing off with his unrequited- for the blonde it's like- being on a date with him. This has always been their thing.

"How come you did not rust at all, Aominecchi?" Asked the blonde.

"We get to play there sometimes. Those Americans are tough, even Akashi acknowledge them."

Ah that explains it, thought Ryouta.

So when they finally used up all their energy and decided to call it a day, Ryouta tried hard not to show his disappointment. He watched his friend walk out the gym with a heavy heart but before he disappears from his sight, his friend called out to him again.

"Hey, I almost forgot, Satsuki's organizing a party at my new place next week, she told me to tell you now so you can tell your manager or whatever. You think you can come?"

Ryouta's mood lighted "Yeah, sure." The blonde responded immediately, mentally noting to contact his manager later to adjust his schedule.

"Want to play one-on-one again tomorrow?" Daiki asked again.

Ryouta's heart leaped at the prospect of seeing his friend again. "Don't you have cram school?"

"Yeah but I still have tomorrow free.'Sides, I miss playing with you." Daiki said, hand on his neck.

And it took all of Ryouta not to show in his face how happy he felt inside.

 _Please Amoninecchi, don_ _'_ _t start giving me hope now. I am afraid my heart can_ _'_ _t take it if that hope ends up false._

 _-X-_

The blonde actor couldn't wait to see his friends again that he couldn't concentrate on his job that day, so a week after, when the time to finally head to Daiki's place came, the blonde couldn't have left the studio faster.

Daiki's place is much closer to T University, Ryouta finds out. When he arrives, all of his friends were already there. He clapped Shintaro's left shoulder. He shook hands with his former captain who is still looking as imposing as ever. He waved at Taiga who is sitting in the far corner busy talking with Tetsuya, Ryouta thought he looks manlier with his crop hair. Satsuki ushered him to sit down next to a munching Atsushi. "Congratulations on winning the championship last season, Atsushicchi"

"Hm." Was the giant's short reply.

"So, Ryouta took the championship after we left and Atsushi took the next." Concluded their former captain.

"Tetsu, what happened to you?" Daiki said as he entered from the kitchen.

"That's nothing besides we were the champion when all of you played. Now that's something to gloat, isn't?" Tetsuya said nonchalantly. Taiga next to him guffawed.

"When did you become such a smartass, Tetsu?" Daiki snorted.

Everyone laughs as well. Everyone started catching up.

Daiki went to stand behind the sofa where Ryouta's sitting, putting both his elbows on either side of Ryouta, caging his head. Ryouta looked up to see a can of beer offered to him.

After a little while "Aren't we going to eat yet? I'm starving." Taiga asked.

"Wait a little, will you?" Daiki said.

Satsuki shifted in her feet and Ryouta thought she looked at him with sadness and guilt in her eyes for a moment. Why is that? Ryouta thought.

He got the answer after half an hour later when someone rang the bell. Daiki extracted himself from behind Ryouta which disappoint the blonde but showed none of it on his face.

He went to open the door and enter a beautiful woman holding what seems to Ryouta – a cake.

Satsuki, Seijuro, Taiga, and Shintaro aren't seemed concern with the addition. Only Ryouta, Tesuya and Atsushi were surprised and didn't expect for anyone else to join them.

Ah, it seem Ryouta's heart knows who this woman is before Ryouta himself because at this moment, he feels his heart is starting to crumble from his chest and pieces of it plummeted to his stomach.

Ryouta watches as Daiki walks closer to the girl, sling his hand on her shoulder and started talking with his other hand on the back of his neck "Err, guys, this is Fumi, my girlfriend."

 _Girlfriend.._

 _Yes, Girlfriend.._

Ahh Ryouta knows, this is bound to happen, and he knows it's going to happen anytime. Hadn't he prepared himself for it?

 _So, why do I feel like dying now? Why does my heart still hurts this fucking much?_

The remaining pieces of his crumbling heart collapsed altogether and Ryouta felt so hollow, his chest empty.

* * *

-X-

A **hh poor Ryouta. What am I gonna do with you?**

 **…**

 **Thanks so much for my three reviewers. You guys inspired me to write faster. Please continue reviewing.**


End file.
